aunque no te pueda ver
by andremic
Summary: Dicen que al amor lo pintan ciego para no ver los obstáculos y con alas para salvarlos. Solo ahora, con ella entre mis brazos, puedo saber cuan ciertas son esas palabras…


**AUNQUE NO TE PUEDA VER**

**Disclaimer****: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de S. MEYER**

**Summary****: Dicen que al amor lo pintan ciego para no ver los obstáculos y con alas para salvarlos. Solo ahora, con ella entre mis brazos, puedo saber cuan ciertas son esas palabras… **

"**Yo te amaré en silencio... Como algo inaccesible, como un sueño que nunca lograré realizar y el lejano perfume de mi amor imposible rozará tus cabellos... Y jamás lo sabrás." ****José Ángel Buesa**

_**Londres, abril de 2008**_

-clámate ya princesa, no me gusta oírte así, cuanto desearía estar contigo, pero desde aquí te mando toda mi energía- "y mi amor" agregue internamente

-no. Se. Que. Haría. Sin. Ti.- ella estaba sollozando pero ya más suave y me alegro escucharla decir eso en la misma proporción que me dolió.

-¿Qué puedo hacer para que sonrías? ¿Qué tal una canción?

Empecé a tararear una canción que había compuesto hace poco y funciono, al poco rato sentí que dejaba de llorar, luego cambie la melodía e improvise una tontería, algo sobre mentiras y tomates pero valió la pena pues su risa fue musical y alegre.

-eso es, me encanta oírte reír

-a mi me encanta hablar contado, gracias

-aquí estoy para ti, sabes que te escuchare siempre, aunque no te pueda ver

-lo sé, me tengo que ir a clase, te quiero

-y yo

La llamada termino con un suspiro de mi parte, no sabía cómo sentirme, era feliz cuando hablaba con ella, pero estaba siendo un mentiroso, la estaba engañando…

-¿aunque no te pueda ver? ¿En serio Edward?- había olvidado que tenia compañía, mi hermana Alice estaba conmigo, como no, si dependía de ella en muchos sentidos.

-¿Qué querías que le dijera? Es lo más sincero que puedo ser con ella

-no estás siendo sincero hermanito, le estas ocultando algo muy importante, ella merece saber, deberías volver, todo lo que amas esta allá, aquí no tienes nada.

-tengo mi música, es lo único que me da fuerzas ahora, es lo único que me mantiene en pie, si me quitas eso me quedo sin nada.

- la tienes a ella, nos tienes a nosotros y puedes seguir estudiando en Estados Unidos, no te alejes.

-tengo miedo Alice, no es tan sencillo como tú lo ves.

-lo es, tienes que ver la verdad

-es que ese es el punto, no puedo

Sentí que me rodeaba con sus pequeños brazos y me deje llevar, la abrace de vuelta y llore como un niño asustado y solo, así era como me sentía.

-lo siento, no debí decir eso, pero es la verdad, debes entender

-tengo miedo a fallarle, es lo más importante para mí y no quiero que me mire diferente, además no me queda nada que ofrecerle más que la carga en que me he convertido.

-¿Qué harás cuando termines tu carrera y ella te pregunte que cuando volverás? O ¿Qué harás cuando ella quiera venir a verte?

-no lo sé, no quiero pensar en ello.

-pues debes pensar.

Alice se fue al rato, iba a encontrarse con su novio, yo no quería salir de mi casa, era mi lugar seguro. Me levante con cuidado de mi cama y me acerque a la ventana, llovía, así como la última vez que la vi. Corríamos por el jardín de mi casa, era el último día de vacaciones, estábamos recién graduados, ella iría a NY y yo a Londres. La atrape y rodamos juntos por el césped, me la quede mirando, se veía tan hermosa con su cabello mojado y sus labios entreabiertos, era el momento, quería decirle todo lo que sentía, pero el destino nunca ha sido bueno conmigo y nos llamaron para comer, al otro día partimos y ya no pude desrícelo, menos ahora.

Claro que el cielo de Londres estaba brillante, podía sentir el calor del sol, la lluvia estaba en mi interior, porque tenía ese recuerdo grabado a fuego en mi memoria, era en lo único que pesaba cuando estaba solo, en lo mucho que extrañaba su sonrisa, su vos, sus ojos, su compañía, a toda ella.

_**Londres, febrero de 2009**_

Los días pasaban lentos y tortuosos para mí, pero según Alice había pasado un año ya desde aquello y yo aun no podía hacerle frente a todos mis miedos. Justo ahora estaba al teléfono con Bella, mi dulce y hermosa princesa.

-¿Cuándo vendrás? Te necesito tanto

-no lo sé, no me ha quedado tiempo, estudio mucho y toco en un bar por las noches los fines de semana

-owww pero falta poco para que termines y vendrás ¿verdad?

No sabía que decirle, no podía volver a verla, no podía permitir que ella me viera, así que decidí mentirle mas

-no lo sé, no sé cuando volverás a verme

-siempre es lo mismo, no lo sé, no lo sé, no sabes decir otra cosa ¿está todo bien?

-lo siento, perdóname, no tengo un buen día, ya ni siquiera supe como estas tu

-estoy mejor, pero duele.

-lo siento, pero desde aquí te mando un abrazo gigante.

-quisiera que estuvieras aquí, de seguro sería más fácil, siempre es así cuando estamos juntos, tú me curabas y yo te curaba, extraño eso.

Sí, yo también extrañaba cada cosa de ella, pero había perdido mi oportunidad y ahora no tenía nada para darle, solo mis miedos, mis inseguridades, mi dependencia y ella no merecía eso.

-sí, pero sabes que aun lejos, yo estoy para ti, llámame siempre que te sientas sola.

-lo mismo para ti, te quiero, ya me voy

-un beso

-igual

_**Londres, abril de 2009**_

-Edward, es maravilloso

-solo aprendí a moverme por la casa Alice

-eso es un avance muy grande

-¿y qué pasa con moverme por la calle? O por la cuidad, por el país, por el mundo…

Estaba totalmente irritado, ya podía moverme por la casa, reconocía las superficies y lo demás, pero aun necesitaba que mi querida hermana me llevara a todas partes, no veía lo maravilloso que veía ella, no veía nada.

-ya aprenderás, además no tendría que ser así, hay un tratamiento, que tu no quieras tomarlo eso es otro asunto, nada está perdido.

¿Qué nada estaba perdido? Todo estaba perdido, había perdido la luz, el color, la alegría, había perdido la oportunidad de estar con el amor de mi vida, las ganas de vivir, de soñar, de reír, todo.

No me iba a someter a ese tratamiento, era un 50/50 de posibilidades, era muy poco, no merecía la pena, claro que no soporto sentir las miradas tristes y lastimeras que me daban los demás, podía incluso notar como había cambiado el trato de mis compañeros hacia mí, todo me recuerda lo inservible que soy, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones falsas y que al final solo quede peor.

_**Londres, marzo de 2010**_

_**-¡**_soy oficialmente licenciada en literatura inglesa_**!**_

-felicidades mi princesa, yo sabía que lo lograrías.

-estoy tan feliz, no me han pasado muchas cosas buenas en los últimos años, pero esto es genial.

-sí lo mismo digo yo, el próximo viernes es mi graduación.

-creí que no sobreviviríamos a estos 4 años, soy feliz con saber que aun te tengo.

-siempre me tendrás, siempre.

La semana paso volando, Alice estaba entusiasmadísima con mi graduación, ella estaba segura que me regresaría a casa, quería más que nada estar en su hogar, Jasper venia cada que podía pero no era lo mismo y Alice no iba a abandonarme, lo que me hace sentir mucho más egoísta al mantenerla aquí conmigo.

Estaba camino al salón de eventos donde seria la ceremonia, Alice venia conmigo, me dejo en mi lugar y según me dijo fue a buscar a alguien muy especial, supuse que mi cuñado había venido y me pareció un gran detalle de su parte.

Cuando tuve mi diploma le marque a Bella, quería que fuera la primera en saberlo y necesitaba oír su voz, desde la última vez no había podido comunicarme con ella y eso me tenia ansioso.

-_hola, soy Bella, en este momento no puedo atenderte deja el mensaje después del tono…_

Gruñí internamente, no estaba en casa, eso me hizo sentirme pésimo, decidí salir de allí a tomar algo de aire y centrar mis pensamientos, no es como que le hubiera pasado algo, ya nos hubiéramos enterado.

Cuando abrí la puerta el frio se me coló hasta los huesos, estaba lloviendo, en mi interior y también en el exterior, pero no me importo, camine despacio, por el agua y la oscuridad, el bastón ayudaba un poco, pero tenía algo de miedo de caer.

Finalmente llegue a una banca del jardín, la lluvia caía sobre mi y pronto estuve mojado, lo que inevitablemente me trajo recuerdos, más bien un único recuerdo, el único que tenia, ese día en mi casa, la última vez que la tuve conmigo, la última vez que vi sus hermosos ojos.

Llore, llore todo lo que me había guardado estos cuatro años, llore por el amor que sentía dentro, llore por estos últimos tres años de oscuridad y llore por un futuro que ya no me pertenecía, no se por cuánto tiempo llore, pero regrese a mi realidad cuando escuche que me llamaban.

-¡Edward!

Mi cuerpo se tenso en el acto y es que no podía estar seguro si era mi imaginación o era verdad

-¡Edward!

La voz estaba más cerca y ahora sí que no era mi imaginación, no sabía qué hacer, quería huir, mas hasta para eso era un completo inútil, también quería girarme y correr y llorar de felicidad, pero no era algo que pudiera hacer tampoco. Quería voltear, he ir a su encuentro, abrazarla y reír como la ultima vez, con todo y lluvia, sin embargo me quede ahí, en la misma banca mirando sin ver.

-Edward…- esta vez la voz fue solo un murmullo, estaba tan cerca pero yo no podía saber en donde exactamente. Alice me pagaría por esto, no entiendo cómo pudo hacerlo, no respetó mi decisión, si al menos me hubiera advertido, las cosas no tendrían que haber sido tan duras.

Aun sollozando me pare en el lugar y reuniendo todo el valor que me fue posible la llame

-¿Bella? Acércate

-estoy aquí, mírame Edward.

Cerré los ojos, nada me gustaría más que mirarla y perderme en sus ojos, pero eso era justo lo único que no podía hacer.

-no puedo Bella, tienes que venir aquí, frente a mí.

Sentí el sonido de sus pasos sobre la grama e intuí su presencia cuando estuvo frente a mí y supe que hablaría aun antes que una palabra abandonara su boca

-¿Qué pasa Edward? Dime

-shh solo calla y abrázame, quédate conmigo, no me dejes, te necesito…

Sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cintura y yo la apreté contra mí, sintiendo su calidez, siendo feliz como no lo era en mucho tiempo, como en casa…

Lloramos juntos por un rato, que parecieron horas, hasta que Alice vino a interrumpir el reencuentro

-creo que deberíamos ir a casa, no está bien que se estén mojando así, ya tendrán tiempo de hablar

Sin muchas ganas solté a mi princesa, pero ella me tomo de la mano y me acerco el bastón, aun lloraba, solo que en este momento no sabía la razón. El camino a casa fue silencioso, ella solo se recargo en mí y yo la abrace fuerte, sin querer soltarla, cuando llegamos, Alice le dijo que fuera a cambiarse esas ropas mojadas y me llevo a mi cuarto para hacer lo mismo, cuando estuvimos listos, Salí a la sala, para enfrentar la verdad.

Sabía que iba a ser una conversación difícil y el no poder anticipar la reacción que ella tendría, me tenía a punto de perder la cabeza. Tome asiento y mientas esperaba me puse a pensar cuál sería la mejor forma de explicárselo todo…

-ya estamos aquí- escuche el susurro de Alice y los pasos vacilantes de ambas

-siéntate conmigo Bella, por favor

-claro

Sentí como se una a mí en el sillón y tomo una de mis manos, al momento mi corazón se hincho de dicha, al menos no había salido corriendo…todavía.

-yo creo que los dejo solos, nos vemos en unas horas.

Yo solo pude asentir con la cabeza, esto era algo entre nosotros dos, ya más tarde ajustaría cuentas con mi hermana. Bella dio un pequeño apretón a mi mano, para hacerme saber que me escuchaba.

-Bella, voy a contarte como paso esto, por favor escúchame sin interrumpir ya al final podrás hacer las preguntas que quieras.

-te lo prometo

Con las manos entrelazadas le conté lo sucedido ese fatídico día.

**Recuerdo…**

Estaba caminando de regreso a casa, había acabado de entregar el último trabajo del semestre, cuando me encontré con mi profesor de historia que me pidió ayuda con unas cajas.

-debo llevarlas al sótano, pero ya estoy muy viejo para hacer esas fuerzas, tú en cambio muchacho estas en plena juventud.

Nos reímos un buen rato y charlamos animadamente de camino allá. Cuando llegamos, el abrió la puerta y encendió una lámpara. Observe que había que bajar unas cuantas escaleras, nada del otro mundo, pero luego del segundo escalón, sentí un fuerte tirón en mi pierna derecha, perdí el equilibrio, solté las cajas y caí.

Cuando desperté, me sentía extraño, sabía que estaba despierto pero no podía recordar nada que no fuera oscuridad, algo iba mal, escuche como Alice me llamaba

-al fin despiertas, Dios, me tenias tan asustada, ¿Cómo te sientes?

Al escucharla, en lugar de sentirme mejor, las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por mi rostro, eso debió alertarla

-¿Qué pasa hermanito?

-Alice… no…no v-veo, todo está…negro.

**Fin del recuerdo…**

-desde entonces todo es así para mi, ya no hay color, todo es simplemente negro.

El silencio se prolongo, no se por cuanto tiempo, ella aun no se había alejado de mi lado, lo que me daba algunas esperanzas.

-¿Qué ha pasado desde entonces?

Rompió al fin el silencio, con una pregunta relativamente fácil

-pues me hicieron cantidades de exámenes, al fin se dieron cuenta que sufrí un golpe fuerte en el lóbulo occipital y eso causo mi…ceguera, Alice se quedo conmigo, ayudándome en todo, más bien haciendo todo por mí.

-¿no tiene cura?

-hay un tratamiento pero las posibilidades están al 50/50 y no quiero arriesgarme a quedar peor, tal vez con el tiempo las posibilidades aumenten.

Nos quedamos otra vez en silencio, pero yo sabía lo que ella iba a preguntarme ahora.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

Su vos sonada dolida, tal vez desilusionada, pero no era un reproche, era solo la necesidad de conocer la verdad.

-yo…no quería que sufrieras por mi o que dejaras tu vida por mí como ha hecho Alice, no quería que cambiaran tus sentimientos conmigo, que me tuvieras lastima.

-¿y no pensaste que en lugar de lastima, yo te daría mi apoyo, mi compañía, mis fuerzas? Además no hay nada en esta tierra que pueda cambiar lo que siento por ti.

Al ver que yo estaba en silencio ella continúo

-hay una diferencia grande entre sufrir **por **alguien y sufrir **con** alguien y no es solo la manera en que se escribe, debiste saber que yo te amaría más si cabe, en lugar de tenerte lastima…

-¿m-me a-amas?

-claro que si tontito, como tú me amas a mí.

-valla, nunca me lo habías dicho… espera ¿Cómo yo te amo a ti?

Eso me dejo desconcertado, escuche su musical risa a mi lado y sentí su cuerpo temblar un poco, se abrazo a mí, hasta casi subirse a mi regazo.

-nunca lo dijiste con esas palabras, pero yo lo siento, aquí en mi pecho, lo siento cuando me abrazas, cuando me hablas, cuando me tocas… siempre lo supe pero estaba esperando a que me lo dijeras, supongo que ya no tengo que esperar más.

-te amo- le dije para abrazarla más a mi pecho, feliz de saber que me amaba y sintiéndome un tonto por no haberlo dicho antes. Muy pronto ella se separo de mi y puso buena distancia entre nosotros, fruncí el ceño, quería sabes dónde estaba y sentirla cerca después de haber perdido tanto tiempo.

-también te amo Edward, pero aun no estás perdonado por haberme escondido esto

Su voz tenía un tinte de diversión que no me paso desapercibido, siempre había sido mala mintiendo, pero aun así le seguí el juego.

-¿Cómo te compenso?

De pronto la sentí cerca otra vez, tomo mi rostro entre sus cálidas y pequeñas manos y luego de un instante, poso sus dulces labios sobre los míos que la recibieron gustosos.

Unos segundos más tarde nos separamos por falta de aire, pero no deje que se alejara, la atraje hacia mí y ella se sentó en mis piernas, recostando su cabeza en mi hombro.

-solo tienes que abrirme un hueco en tu closet, un espacio en tu cama y estar conmigo siempre, como debe ser.

**Hola… **

**De nuevo yo con un OS **

**Espero que les guste, escuchando una canción me llego la idea, creo que pueden saber de qué canción hablo…es algo loco, apenas la escuche, lo escribí y lo monte.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios con mucho cariño.**


End file.
